Realisation
by Zyrielle
Summary: Something unexpected has to happen for Elizabeth to understand her power; E/D
1. Chapter 1

Sun shone brightly on that summer morning, bringing the garden of Pemberley alive in a most beautiful way. That same morning found Elizabeth leaning over the edge of the bridge, admiring the rays of the sun on the surface of the lake. It was one of those idle hours of the morning when there was nothing to be done, but to admire the beauty of her new home.

When Elizabeth looked back at her former life, she could not but feel a sense of gratification at the good fortune which had befallen upon her. To be married to a good man, who loved her and whom she loved in return had been the salvation she so desperately needed. To be a spinster and a poor one too had not been her greatest fear, but a fear nevertheless. But in her beloved Mr. Darcy she had found her equal in mind and feeling, with whom she could be herself with.

With Jane she shared this happiness which was yet to fall upon her other sisters and this happiness was to be completed in a matter of months in receiving a niece or a nephew. The sheer volume of happiness shown on Jane's face every time they met was all the proof Elizabeth needed to know that her sister was in good hands.

She walked back to the house and looked admiringly around in her beautiful garden and then turned her face towards the warm summer sun. Within minutes a shadow darkened her lids and her eyes flew open.

"How are you today, Mrs. Darcy?" greeted her husband with an affectionate smile on his handsome face. "Enjoying the sun?"

"Very much so far my love." She smiled in return. "Unfortunately you are casting a shadow upon my face and thus denying me the pleasure of it."

"How am I ever to make amends to such a horrendous crime? Please end my agony and tell me at once!" He pleaded with an expression of false mortification.

"By removing yourself from my view. As much as I love you, I require this moment to myself. I will meet you inside." Darcy bowed, smiled and went away leaving Elizabeth with mixed emotions.

* * *

After a while Elizabeth decided it was time to return inside. She had spent the chief of the morning settling her feelings and was now certain. She was anxious to let her husband know and have a part in her joy.

She was told that Mr. Darcy was in the drawing room waiting for her. He was standing by the unlit fireplace when she entered the room, looking distressed. She approached him with concern.

"Pray what is the matter? You look troubled." Elizabeth asked taking his hand. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing is wrong. I received a letter from town. I am to leave immediately; my attendance is required on business." He lifted his free hand to her cheek. "I am only distressed because I have to leave you." He smiled teasingly causing Elizabeth to colour deeply.

"Nevertheless I shall return home as soon as possible." He bent to kiss her gently and took leave. Elizabeth watched him go with resentment. Her news would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day Elizabeth got a surprise visit from her most beloved sister, accompanied by Mr. Bingley who rarely left her side these days. Upon entering the drawing room Mr. Bingley was anxious for Jane to take a seat and rest. Jane merely laughed at her husband's enthusiasm. Elizabeth watched Mr. Bingley's devotion with envy, longing for her own Mr. Darcy to be home.

"It is absurd Jane!" Elizabeth laughed. "You are getting bigger every time we meet." Jane caressed her rounded stomach and glanced at Mr. Bingley who smiled proudly.

"I am afraid Mr. Darcy has gone to town on urgent business." Elizabeth continued looking at Mr. Bingley.

"That is quite alright." he assured. "I shall leave you to discuss you female matters and go see your steward. I am in need of his help." He rose and, after kissing Jane, left the room. After Elizabeth's encouragement, Jane immediately started talking of her child. They wondered about the sex of the baby and the possible names.

All the while Elizabeth was nursing a desire to confide in her sister, as she had always done. But this time she thought it impertinent, because Mr. Darcy was yet to know of the situation and she felt that he should be the first to learn. She therefore talked only of her sister's condition without referring to her own.

* * *

Elizabeth was writing a letter to Charlotte, when it began. She had failed to answer to Charlotte's previous letter before because of the surprise visit and it was to be done immediately. She was halfway through, when a pain shot trough her body. It went away as quickly as it had occurred so she ignored it.

The same sort of pain occurred again when Elizabeth was walking up the stairs after finishing said letter. She grabbed her stomach and couldn't help crying out for help. Georgiana soon ran to her, accompanied by their housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds.

"What is it?" Georgiana exclaimed. Elizabeth could hardly breathe, let alone answer. Georgiana turned pale with concern, but Mrs. Reynolds being more capable, took control of the situation. She called for a male servant to carry her mistress into her bedroom and ordered Georgiana to go with her. She then arranged another servant to go fetch a doctor immediately.

Elizabeth felt her body twitch and realised she was being carried, but the motion only increased her discomfort. She begged to be released, but her voice was only a whisper.

The servant carried her mistress hastily to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Elizabeth fell motionless with anguish, but sensed a hand in her own and turned her head to see who it was. Georgiana was holding her hand, weeping. Elizabeth's pain had decreased, but was not gone. Mrs. Reynolds stormed into the room and ordered the servant who had carried her mistress to send a word to her master.

Elizabeth tried to get her voice to obey. She had to make her situation known to Mrs. Reynolds before the servant left. Mr. Darcy had to know.

"I am with child." She gasped before everything darkened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you hear me Elizabeth?" Georgiana's voice broke through the darkness. "Why isn't she answering?" Elizabeth heard the affliction in her voice and tried to say something, but couldn't. She could barely keep her eyes open long enough to let the others know she was conscious.

"She needs rest, but she should recover fully." Elizabeth heard a strange male voice answer.

"And the child?" Mrs. Reynolds' voice was quiet but steady. There was a sigh.

"Time will tell. For now, everything seems to be in order. I shall leave you now. I will come back tomorrow to see how Mrs. Darcy is feeling." Elizabeth heard a door open and close.

"It was most inconvenient for my brother to leave when his presence is most ardently needed." Georgiana sighed. She still held Elizabeth's hand with both of her own.

"I have sent a word to him and with the news he is about to receive, he is sure to hasten his business arrangements and be home as soon as possible." Mrs. Reynolds consoled.

"Still, even if he decides to return immediately, it might take too long." She glanced anxiously at Mrs. Reynolds. To her, Mrs. Reynolds had been quite like a mother as her real one had died great many years ago. But even the consolations of so dear a person could not offer comfort in a situation as grave as this.

* * *

Elizabeth spent the chief of the following hours in bed. Although she was not experiencing the excruciating pains which had bound her there in the first place, she was not well enough to be up and about. Neither Georgiana nor Mrs. Reynolds left her side for long during these hours, both frightened by the incident of their beloved Elizabeth who had brought so much spirit and love into their lives.

The sun had risen long ago when the voice of a man was heard coming from behind the bedroom door. The door flew open revealing the alarmed figure of Mr. Darcy. Seeing Elizabeth alive and laughing, for the ladies had been telling stories, his posture seemed to relax and he positioned himself by the bed, next to his sister, taking the available hand of his wife.

"My love, I have come as soon as possible." he hastened to say. "I was certain you had been taken most seriously ill." Elizabeth felt her heart swell and coloured.

Being now secure of the attendance of her mistress, Mrs. Reynolds took leave taking Georgiana with her.

Mr. Darcy greeted his wife with the utmost affection of a loving husband and declared himself of having been most alarmed about her condition. Elizabeth assured him to be alarmed no more, since her pain had gone away and her condition much improved.


	4. Chapter 4

"There was something else in the message I received." Mr. Darcy begun tentatively, after a moment pause. "But I must confess myself of not being able to fully recall it since my utmost concern was your wellbeing."

Elizabeth looked into the eyes of her true love and sighed. Mr. Darcy frowned and took her other hand as well.

"Is it something very serious?" he asked. Elizabeth looked away and then again into his eyes.

"Yes, I believe so. It is something I have kept from you a while now, because I was not certain of it myself until the morning before yesterday, the morning you left for town."

She scrupled with saying it aloud, but not for the sake of believing Mr. Darcy indifferent to the great joy she was about to unfold. She believed quite the opposite, which was the true reason behind the difficulties. But looking at her husbands face, she was anxious to have his face shine with the same joy as hers had when she had first acknowledged the fact.

"The truth is that there's going to be an addition to our yet small family." Elizabeth sputtered. She saw the news sank into Mr. Darcy's consciousness and saw all the same feelings, her feelings, portrayed in his face: amazement, incredulity and finally, adoration to the point of worship.

"Please do not trifle with me, and repeat what you have said if it is true for a can not believe my ears." He uttered trying to remain in control of himself. Elizabeth could only laugh.

"It is true for even the doctor, who came to see me, confirmed it. Pray sent for him immediately if you feel there is a necessity of a professional consult." Mr. Darcy needed only a look at his wife's glowing face and he was sure. It is impossible to describe the feelings of a man just found out that he is to be a father to someone who has not experienced it. Therefore nothing more remains to be said of this wondrous disclosure.

* * *

The day when Elizabeth regained enough of her strength to be up and about as usual was a joyous one for everyone, but particularly for her favourite sister. Everyone acquainted with the warmness of Jane's heart can imagine the rapturous delight that filled her when she was told of her sister's condition.

"It is a great comfort for us to be so close in our confinements with only a few months between!" Jane rejoiced and turning to Mr. Bingley, for the husbands were of course present to exchange the proper congratulations and thanks of such an event, called him out to second her, which he cordially did.

Mr. Darcy was now the overly nurturing husband, with worries about whether she was too hot or too cold or whether she got enough rest. The man was completely altered from his customarily uptight behaviour! In secret, while rejoicing in her position as the indulged mother-to-be, Elizabeth couldn't help feeling at a loss with this new Mr. Darcy. Now she fully understood her power over him and while it gave her pleasure, it also weighed her down with its responsibility. His happiness was as tied to her as hers was to him. She guessed it to be the sign of true love.


End file.
